Races of Eberron
The many and varied races of Eberron have a storied history and capture the imagination of bards everywhere. Here is a brief introduction to the creatures you may find in this realm. Playable Races Common Races Dwarf Widely accepted across Khorvaire, the majority of the Dwarves live in The Mror Holds however they may be found in smaller numbers across Eberron. Despite often being stereotyped as money obsessed alcoholics, Dwarves may be found in many professions and walks of life although the Dwarves of Mror Hold endlessly mine for gems and metals. A large majority of dwarves worship the Sovereign Host, particularly Dol Arrah, Kol Korran and Onatar. Dwarves tend to be quite reticent, showing little emotion and keep information about themselves from anyone who is not family. They do their best to think before they speak in an attempt to avoid giving anyone information they could use against them. Dwarves speak Dwarvish amongst themselves though it is rare for a dwarf to not speak Common. Similar to humans in many ways, the Dwarves are shorter - averaging 4 1/2 feet - and tend to be more enduring. They hold their family and clans very dear to them, many clans having long held grudges. Elf - Half-Elf, High Elf, Wood Elf, Drow The elvish race is diverse, with the Aerenal, Valenar, Khorvaire, and Drow elves differing drastically, not to mention the Half-Elves, or Khoravar. Regardless of the sub-type, elves as a whole practice ancestor worship, though the specific practices differ. With an average height range of 5' - 6', and and average weight range of 100 lb - 150 lb, Elves are slight - though you would do well not to take their size as weakness. Elves are long-lived, with a lifespan that may reach 800 - though this is rare, due to illness and injuries. Felidae Gnome Halfling Varying from the traditional, nomadic halflings of the Talenta Plains, to wily urban professionals and merchants. Human Orc - Half-Orc Uncommon Races While these races can be found in adventuring guilds across Eberron, they are a lot rarer due to their races cultures and alignments. Considering this, the PC backstory must be more convincing than the common characters. Aarakokra Changeling Dragonborn Originating in Argonnessen, this is where the largest settlement may be found, inhabiting the jungle of the continents interior. Very few Dragonborn venture away from their homeland, however those that have tend to settle in Q'barra. Most Dragonborn serve the Drakamakki, or 'dragon-kings', of Argonnessen in their huge jungle city-states. Each city was built around a temple, where the Drakamakki would rule while studying the Draconic Prophesies. These cities were works of art, beauties and masterpieces crafted by the meticulous hands of the Dragonborn to please the Drakamakki - and themselves, for they were a cultured, artistic race. The Dragonborn of Q'Barra, separated from the Drakamakki, became a warrior race, creating masterpieces of weaponry and armour rather than artistic wonders. The Dragonborn were organised along clans, with each spread out among the various city-states or, in Q'Barra, clan-holds. Each clan had specific characteristics which differentiated it from the others, however all shared certain aspects. Resembling humanoid dragons, standing upright and covered in fine scales, they average 6' - 7' and weigh 220 lbs - 320 lbs. They have clawed hands, elongated heads with a blunt snout, and distinctive frills on the side of their heads. Behind their head, thick, ropy scales that resemble hair come down to their backs. Unlike other humanoid races, Dragonborn are hatched from the eggs of their mothers. Young Dragonborn also grow faster than most humanoid children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. They live about as long as humans do. The majority of the Q'Barran Dragonborn follow the draconic aspects of the Sovereign Host, however some follow the Dragon Below. Ursine Warforged - Psiforged Yuan-Ti